


化妆

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Death Note, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Established Relationship, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 我已将你温柔地杀死。





	化妆

* * *

 

对Beyond来说化妆成L已经是轻车熟驾的事了，从涂粉底开始到最后换上L宽大的白衬衫，整个过程也只用了不到半个小时。

“你该死，L。”

Beyond打量着镜子中的自己慢慢说，他压着嗓子，生怕人听见一样。但这着实无用，毕竟世界上盼着L死的人数不胜数，他绝非头一个，更不会是最后一个，他的恨意甚至不是最深的——科萨诺斯特拉那边起码有一打因为L而变得一无所有的人想弄死他。

“你真该死。”

他又重复一遍，然后从椅子上站起来，赤脚踩在毛茸茸的地毯上，然后扒开自己的眼皮戴上了一副黑色美瞳，这下他和L更像了，除却头顶没有记载他姓名和寿命的字母数字，简直一模一样。

不过没关系，反正平常人也看不到它们。Beyond满意地勾了勾嘴角，露出一个L绝对不会做的夸张表情，似是觉得有意思，他又龇牙咧嘴扮了几个鬼脸，瞪着眼睛，用一个堪称诡异的僵尸新娘般的娇羞样子舔了舔嘴唇，然后兀自仰着头嘎嘎大笑起来。

“你这样还挺有趣。”他猛地又把头转回来摆正，脸上眼里的笑意都在一瞬间退却的无影无踪，“不过你还是该死，L。”他的右手抚摸上自己的颈子，像触摸情人一样从耳边摸到下颏，又竖着手指一点点磨蹭到锁骨，“你说我该不该杀了你？”他摩挲着那里的缝隙，仿佛真的要一使力扭断脖子。“我总觉得你还是死了的好。”

“你不会怪我的，是吧......”

Beyond呢喃着，左手也攀上脖颈，大拇指叠在一起按着咽喉处，其余手指环住后面，变成两只手一齐掐着自己的脖子。

“你不可以怪我。”他小声说道。“你不能怪我。”

“而你又让我为难。”Beyond对着镜子皱眉，惟妙惟肖着模仿着L平时的语调说。

“没关系，死了就不会感到为难了。”他又换回自己的语调，脸上却还摆着L那副无可奈何的模样。

“是么，那么请你现在动手吧。”Beyond微笑起来，用很是胸有成竹的语气说道。

“你以为我不会杀你......可惜你赌错了，L。”他依旧微笑着，“能杀了你我不会多犹豫一秒钟。”

“那么，”Beyond看着镜子中的自己以一种不敢置信的表情瞪大了眼睛后特意顿了顿，欣赏了一会儿L那副震惊到心痛的样子，等到觉得对方快承受不住了才最后说，“别了，我的Lawli。”

他十指发力，毫不怜惜地用力掐住自己的脖子，接着喉咙传来一阵疼痛，Beyond得意地笑了起来，他想嘲笑两句，但压着嗓子说不出话，便在心里痛快地骂了骂。L能被他亲手杀死让Beyond感到异常兴奋，他甩着头，像模像样地挣扎着，向后连退几步，撞到了衣橱关着的柜门上，然后又向前一扑倒在刚刚的化妆台前。Beyond依然掐着自己的脖子，他的胳膊肘把睫毛膏明彩笔等立着的瓶瓶罐罐都撞倒了，眼影盘和粉扑也打着转滑了出去。

这些平日里他连碰都不让L碰的东西现在被他自己当道具一样完全不顾及半分地撞到地上，结果因着他自己的不在意，还被一瓶体积稍大的喷雾绊了一下，跌跌撞撞地后仰在地。

“你死定了，L。”他剧烈地咳嗦着吐出这句话，然后再次紧紧掐住脖子。

“......”

这次他没再回复，只是发出几个无意义的哼音，然后掐着脖子的手又紧了紧，煮熟的虾米似的弓着腰来回翻滚两圈，便摊开双手，力松劲泄地歪着头，死了一般平躺在红色印花的地毯上。

终于死了，Beyond想，L终于死了。

世界上终于再也没有L了。

B可以出来了，B自由了。

他睁开眼睛。

Beyond不顾疼痛，麻利地支起身子，重新走到化妆台前，面无表情地摘下美瞳，看着属于他自己的红眼睛。他眨了眨眼，深吸了一口气。于是——

“你好，L。”他开心地对着镜子打了个招呼，还因窒息而紫红着脸，接着吐出舌头，又从正面双掌叠加抚上他被自己掐得发红的脖子，做了可怜的吊死鬼扮相。

“你好啊，B。”他又说道。“恭喜——”

Beyond还要说什么，但被一声清晰的开门声给打断了。

“抱歉，热水好像用没了。”L擦着头发从浴室出来。

“可我还没洗。”Beyond气愤地放下脖子上的双手，转过身看着他化妆成的那个人。“我都还没卸妆！”

“没事，挺好看的。”L放下毛巾，见怪不怪地爬到被窝里躺好。

“你真不要脸。”Beyond撑着床沿儿一跃，骑坐到L身上的被子上，单手揪起他的半边脸。“不许睡，陪我等着。”

“你还没洗，下去。”L嫌弃地用眼睛瞪他，但因为嘴被人掐了起来而说话漏风，谴责也就失了一大半的严肃和认真。

“那也是怪你。”Beyond的另一只手跟着扯起了L的另一边脸。

大侦探被掐得生疼，不得不从被窝里伸出手来打掉Beyond没轻没重的手指，并埋怨地为自己揉了揉腮帮子。

“刚要杀了我的人没资格抱怨。”L撇着嘴，半真半假地用恰好能让离他不过几寸远的人听清的音量小声嘀咕。但他倒是认同了Beyond的上一句话，没真把人从床上踹下去。

“傻瓜。”Beyond不知他都偷听到了多少，于是语气不善地往旁边一跳回到地上，“我可是在救你。”

“当然，我就知道你舍不得。”L微笑地看着Beyond，用胸有成竹的语气说。

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源自夜澄月太太的
> 
> [这张图](http://light75.lofter.com/post/1d48d846_1246975c)


End file.
